The Journals of Laerlass
by laerlass
Summary: The journal of Laerlass, an elf living in Lothlórien before the War of the Ring.
1. My New Journal

**My Journal**

I helped my mother with some dress mending this morning. We fixed spots that were in need of reinforced seams, then added additional fabric and embroidery to worn areas. I always enjoy that task, as it seems the dresses end up even more beautiful than before. I think because by the time they're in need of repair, I've gotten to know them well, and can better decide how to enhance their beauty. We talked as we worked, sharing experiences each dress had seen and stitching our hopes and dreams into the garments.

As we were putting away our supplies, my mother stopped and watched me for a moment, then left the room. When she returned, she was carrying something wrapped in a piece of cloth. She handed me the bundle. "I had thought to wait to give this to you until the winter feast, but I think I should give it to you now."

I unfolded the cloth to find a beautiful journal. The cover was white with golden embroidered leaves and flowers, and the white pages were crisp and new, waiting to be filled with thoughts and stories from my pen.

Mother was smiling gently when I looked back up at her. "My beautiful daughter has grown even lovelier in spirit with time. Thank you for sharing your dreams with me. I know how much you love to write them as well, so I wanted you to have a thing of beauty in which to record your heart."

I embraced her and spoke of the journals perfection. Her smiles showed how pleased she was at my delight. She knows me well. She also knew I needed a new journal, for I filled my last one, and it could not hold another word.

I hope to record here stories, songs, and poetry, along with descriptions of my life. Writing is freedom. It can free my heart and mind of troubles, for often writing seems to release me of any burdens, and make my heart light again.

I hear my mother calling me for the midday meal, so I must set my journal aside. It will not be left for long though, and I hope to write in it very often. I have many places I love to sit and write, but I think of things to write no matter where I am, and often find inspiration in the most unlikely places. I have so many things I want to write about, I do not think my pen will be still for long. I must go eat now, for I hear my mother calling again. I did not mean to keep her waiting so long, it is just so hard to stop writing!


	2. Lady Galadriel

Today I was sitting beneath our tree looking through my journals. I had set my embroidery aside for a time, to look over old journal entries and sketches in hopes of finding inspiration for my stitching. I was lost in the world of my own imagination as bound up in my journal when I sensed the presence of another. Rippling white fabric caught my attention, my gaze following it up to see the smiling face of Lady Galadriel. I jumped up, awkwardly spilling my journals, then knelt before her. "Oh, my lady. Forgive me. I hope I didn't ignore you for long."

She laughed gently. "Not at all. Please rise, fair child."

I rose, and could barely bring myself to meet her eyes. She gazed into my eyes for a moment, into my soul, her beautiful eyes intense, yet kind. "No, a child no longer, I believe. Young, youthful, but just stepping into maturity. Full of life, not yet weighed down by the weight of the world." She pulled back and broke the link between us. "Enjoy life, my dear. Savor the beauty of Lórien while it is yet here. The years are swift and a shadow lies ahead. Keep the beauty and joy in your spirit. Let it be a fire lighting your life, and kindle it when it grows dim." A smile lit her face, making her beauty almost unbearable. "But I did not come to bear ill tidings and portents." She turned to one of the maidens who shadowed her, and took a bundle of fabric, which she then handed to me. "I would like to wear this dress for the winter feast, but I feel it is in need of some embellishment." The Lady looked down at my embroidery work, which had been scattered on the ground. My face grew warm and I feared for her opinion, especially since I could look careless for allowing them to fall onto the forest floor. She motioned to the cloths. "May I?"

"Of course." My heart pounded as I retrieved them and handed them to Lady Galadriel.

She turned them over in her hands, examining them carefully. "The detail on this bird is exquisite, and this landscape shows a fine taste for the beauty of our land. Is this your work?"

"It is, my lady."

"If it is not a burden, I would be honored if you would consent to grace my dress with your embroidery work. I'm certain your mother is already tasked with creating much for the feast already, and it seems you have her skill with a needle."

"Certainly! It would be my honor. Never a burden." My words were failing me amidst my amazement. What could I say to express my gratitude at such an honor?

"I apologize for not asking sooner. I have been away, and only now have had the opportunity to turn my attention to the feast. I hope your family will be joining us. I am sure the handiwork of you and your mother will be on fine display. It would be a shame for the creators of such beauty to miss out on its enjoyment."

"Yes, my lady. We would be honored to attend." Honor. I kept using that word, but nothing else seemed adequate to express how I felt. The Lady's presence muddles my mind so. Her beauty, strength, and kindness are captivating, yet overpowering in their intensity.

"I will send one of my maidens to retrieve the dress the day before the feast. You have my gratitude." She turned to leave.

"My lady, wait." She turned back. "What design shall I use?"

She smiled. "I leave that decision with you. Considering the work in your hands, I trust your creation will be a delight."

After she left, I sunk to the ground again in shock. My mind was rushing to and fro, unable to rest long enough to think clearly. The Lady Galadriel asked me to work on her garments, and for the winter feast, no less. And she genuinely seemed impressed by my work. It seems others see a maturity in me I do not yet feel myself. I am still sitting beneath the tree, writing in my journal, in awe over her words. I am grateful for my new journal, as I am compelled to record this beautiful memory. I must go share the news with my mother now, and begin designing the work that lies ahead.


	3. The Dress

I've spent much of my time lately working on Lady Galadriel's dress. First I laid under the stars until dawn for several mornings, and began dreaming up the design. Then I designed and drew my visions until the idea was perfect. After that, I began the embroidery work. I started with long lines of deep blue running down the dress, representing the midnight sky, and growing lighter near the end. I sprinkled glistening beaded stars throughout, mostly clear, but sometimes with a hint of blue or red or gold. Around the hem of the dress I wove the sun, rising into the dark sky in radiance, rows of shimmering gold running around the bottom. Purple and pink subtly mixed with the blue above the gold, invoking thoughts of sunrise after a long night. I stitched beams of gold throughout, shooting upward from the sun.

I have woven my heart into this dress. I feel as if I created poetry in the form of a garment. May the Lady see the same poetry I see, and not think my poor skills in this dress beneath her. Tomorrow her handmaiden should come retrieve the dress. I'm awaiting the moment anxiously, and will be glad when the task is complete. How shall I ever face the Lady at the feast? She is always so kind and gracious, but I fear my skill doesn't equal that which she is accustomed to having. Will I read disappointment in her eyes? The feast cannot come soon enough for my anxious spirit!


	4. The Midwinter Feast

The celebration lasted from dusk until dawn on the longest night of the year. Throughout the night there was food, music, dancing, stories, and poetry, all excellent. There were so many beautiful stories to hear, and the music was breathtaking. Sometimes there would even be music and story woven together, the melody dancing in and out of the story as was fitting. Wine abounded as well, which brought merry hearts and spirits.

As dawn approached, everyone gathered upon Cerin Amroth, holding hands in circles within circles. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood at the heart of the gathering, though the Lord stood a little to the side, as if not wanting to dim the Lady's light and splendor. There were murmurs about the beauty of her dress, and even I was in awe over the way the light glistened upon it. First the firelight, then the light of the dawn.

As everyone settled into place and watched the Lord and Lady, Lady Galadriel began speaking. "The dawn approaches. We celebrate every year because we have life and hope. After the longest night, the dawn still comes. The sun will rise again, and with it, the hope in our hearts. The birds will rejoice in song, just as we will. Darkness comes again and again, yet always the dawn follows. Never let your hearts grow so weary you forget. A dark day is coming upon us, has already begun its spread through the land. Yet there is still hope in our hearts. Join me as we celebrate the dawn, the earth and the sun, and the hope that we yet have."

She began to dance, to spin and leap as grace and spirit flowed through her body. Her golden hair danced after her, seeming to have a life of its own. Her beauty was stunning, and everyone watched in awe until at least she stopped, raised her arms in the air, and said, "Come! Dance with me!"

We began to dance, first in our circles still holding hands. It felt as if the sun was breathing life into us, flowing through the connection of our hands. We danced and sang as the sun greeted the earth in glorious dawn. Then we were so filled with joy and life that our circles broke and we flew apart in our dancing, no longer holding to one another because the life spirit was so strong, no greater hold was needed. We wove throughout the trees and over the hill in our exuberance, the birds joining with us in song and laughter.

Finally the day had arrived and our energy was spent. Everyone was loathe to leave, but the celebration had come to an end, and it was time to rest and restore ourselves. But after the celebration, the joy and bond lingers, and we each feel drawn to the company of the others, to relish that shared experience, that beauty that was so wonderful, it feels as if it had been a dream. Our realm is strong, strong from the Lady's protection and strong in our bonds with one another. What evil could befall this fair land with our Lady at its heart?

And now I must rest. My mind longs to write, but my eyes have grown weary.


End file.
